


Full Moon Kiss

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius delivers Remus the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Kiss

Sirius was quite clearly impressed with himself. His chest puffed out as he pointed to the centerpiece of their June evening. Above them in the sky hunt a ball of fireflies perhaps thousands strong, and the yellow glow washed over them. Individual insects twinkled, but the illumination they cast was steady and bright thanks to the sheer multitude of fireflies.

"How did you manage that?" Remus said flatly, struggling not to show how truly touched he was.

"They're _bugs_. They aren't hard to influence." Sirius grinned again.

"Ok then, _why_? Why on earth do you think I would find a huge swarm of bugs even slightly romantic."

That did seem to wound Sirius for a moment, but Sirius was not going to buy completely into Remus's unaffected game. "Murderous Moony," Sirius pouted. "I've got you the one thing you could never have. I've done the impossible!"

"I'm sure you think you have."

Sirius, though, was not fooled. He slipped closer to Remus, slipped an arm around him. "Tell me how amazing I am," Sirius laughed.

Remus merely grinned, but he had to admit, Sirius had done it. The impossible. Remus turned and slowly and steadily did the one thing he thought he would never be able to do-- he kissed Sirius underneath a full moon.


End file.
